


Namesake

by thundercracer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Yet Another Soulmate AU, no one should be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Iruma's soulmate had a weird ass name. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.





	Namesake

Everyone had a soulmate; it was something established from the moment a person was born. Almost like a tattoo, but… somehow more permanent, the first name of their soulmate shimmered onto their skin. Whether that other person was born yet or not… didn’t ever seem to matter, really. Almost as though the fates could just tell a person’s name before they were even conceived. 

 

But everyone started out on equal ground; when you were born, their name was on you until you died. Easy as pie. 

 

Miu had a pretty simple name; it wasn’t too common, sure. But it wasn’t uncommon or rare either. She’d certainly heard of other girls with her name, so she wasn’t sure if her soulmate would have a hard time finding her or not. 

 

With her luck though… she looked down at her wrist.

 

“What the fuck kind of name is Kokichi?” she grumbled with irritation, as she usually did when she went “soul searching”. She’d asked so many people if they knew anyone named Kokichi, it was starting to get ridiculous. No one! No one knew anyone with that name! There were hardly any records with that name. Her soulmate’s parents were either assholes or blessings; Miu couldn’t say. So far, her thoughts were in favor of them being pricks due to pure lack of results. 

 

Having a soulmate with a unique or rare name was usually a godsend for people. One of those things where they met their soulmate quickly since the names were so out there, so out of left field. 

 

Miu wasn’t one of those lucky individuals. 

 

Kokichi didn’t come up under  _ any _ of her google searches or roster hackings. Not that she was the most skilled hacker either, but she’d gotten friends to help out with that. Chihiro was a wiz with computers, but even  _ they _ couldn’t come up with any results!

 

“I swear when I meet you,” Iruma lamented to her wrist, as though her soulmate could hear her through their shared bond, “I’m gonna kick your fucking ass for making me look this hard for you.”

 

Months of childhood turned to years of adolescence. Miu hadn’t even heard of anyone with her bonded’s name. Annoyance shifted to desperation. Desperation felt like hopelessness… When would he come? Why wasn’t he there?

 

Then, after a year of highschool, Hope’s Peak gave her a call. They were offering her a scholarship to continue her engineering studies since she was quickly making a name for herself as one of the leaders in the field, despite her young age. She was applauded as a child genius. 

 

She was hesitant, initially, but was swiftly swayed by the promises of boarding. Her family life wasn’t… as terrible as some people’s, she was sure. But her mom kicked the bucket and her old man was either never around or Miu didn’t wanna be anywhere nearby when he was. 

 

So, packing her bags, Miu made for her new school life. 

 

Getting there and starting her first day was like a slap in the face by god himself; after all these years of searching, looking, questioning - he was there. Their teacher called roll and… he was just. There. 

 

As though he hadn’t been haunting her for years. 

 

Ouma Kokichi. A tiny, shrimpy bastard who snickered at everyone and everything. Who placed whoopee cushions on their teacher’s chair before class and blamed it on Saihara. A little brat who went around throwing out sassy comments like it was a damn Oprah show. 

 

She could hardly even believe it. 

 

_ That’s my soulmate…? _

 

But… she didn’t go to him immediately. Wanted to stake things out first. He hadn’t reacted to the teacher and their classmates calling her Miu. So… what did that mean? Was he the wrong Kokichi? 

 

_ But he couldn’t be! _ she reasoned with herself.  _ Who the fuck else is named fucking Kokichi!? _

 

Time went on, however, without him saying a thing to her about being soulmates. He always wore long sleeves, as per their uniform, and… she found herself not wanting to share either. Her own sleeves, usually rolled up to at least her elbow, covered her own wrist and insecurities. 

 

He never called her by her first name, when he talked to her. As if he didn’t know it; as if he didn’t bother to learn it. It was Iruma this and Iruma that. He was a right little pest, always bringing her blueprints for stupid machines that made no sense. She could make them, of course she could. But she didn’t get it. 

 

“Hey, Ouma,” she found a flash of courage one day, the two of them in her workshop after classes wrapped up for the day. “Do you have a soulmate?”

 

He stopped swinging his legs from the counter he was sitting up on, looking down at her with almost… surprise? It was rare when someone could catch Ouma Kokichi off guard, after all. She felt heat and embarrassment rise to her face and she waved him off as he looked at her curiously. 

 

“Nah, nevermind. It ain’t important.”

 

She continued welding a specific part that was giving her a hard fucking time before she heard, in a small voice, Kokichi murmur;

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Miu didn’t really know what to make of that. Did he just… have one? Everyone had one. That was a stupid question. Had he met them? Did he know who they were?

 

“Do you… know who they are?” Her own voice, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

She didn’t question him further, almost afraid of his answers. If he gave them to her, at least. You never knew how much information Kokichi was willing to give; and, out of what he gave, it was likely it was not all the truth.

 

It was weeks later, back in the workshop, before Kokichi asked her;

 

“Do you?”

 

“Do I what, shrimp bag?”

 

He hesitated, and Iruma swore the light pink blush dusting the boy’s cheeks were a figment of her imagination. For her sake. 

 

“Do you have a soulmate?”

 

She swallowed nervously. “Yeah… Everyone does, dumbass.”

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Miu.”

 

Her heart jolted in her chest at the use of her given name. He’d never called her that before; it was _always, always,_ ** _always_** Iruma. Never Miu! Didn’t he understand that by now? It was cruel for him to break his own rules to the game he created. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Do you know them?”

 

“I think I do,” she admitted, immense nervousness seizing control of her body. Her heart rate began to pick up. “But… fuck if I actually know-”

 

“What’s their name?” he asked, no longer hesitant. Openly curious, like a child asking an innocent question. This felt anything other than an innocent question to her. 

 

“I… uh-”

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I think I already know…” He looked down at his lap. “I’m sorry I never said anything, Miu.”

 

She didn’t even know how to respond to that. For one thing Kokichi  _ never  _ apologized. Not to anyone for anything. For another thing… it sounded like an admission of guilt. As though he’d done something wrong to her… 

 

“You knew.”

 

“So did you, to be fair.”

 

He had her there… 

 

“Well sure… you have a really weird fucking name, you know.” She smiled at the somewhat guilty expression that crossed his features.  _ That little jerk must have known his name would be a pain in the ass for his soulmate to find… _

 

“I’m aware.”

 

They just sort of sat there, engulfed in silence for a moment. Neither really looked at each other, the two of them taking in the moment and the information they’d each received. 

 

“Well…” Miu finally broke the silence, nervous. “I guess we… well. Do you… uh…”

 

“Man for someone who talks so much,” Kokichi snickered, “you sure don’t know how to use your words, do you Miu?”

 

“Shut up you little cuck!”

 

“Of course, darling,” Kokichi simpered, and Miu would be lying if she said the statement and the mushy expression didn’t cause her heart to skip a beat. Kokichi made a curious face. “Are we dating now?”

 

Miu hesitated a moment as she pondered. “I kind of assumed soulmates did that… if you don’t want-”

 

Kokichi waved her off. “Yeah I want to. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. No more keeping information from each other…”

 

“Oh?” Miu chuckled. “So you’re not gonna lie to me?”

 

He looked like he wanted to take his promise back before saying, “You’re such a brat,” and approaching her. “But no. No more lies, no more secrets.”

 

He reached up and cradled her cheeks in his hands. 

 

“No more games?”

 

“No more games.”

 

And when their lips met, Miu swore the empty, missing feeling she’d carried around with her for all those years was filled. She was finally complete and the two felt at peace as the names on their wrists shimmered silver. 


End file.
